Sensei Kesayanganku
by NanaToki
Summary: OneShoot/ Uzumaki naruto, pemuda berusia 17 tahun, kelas 2SMA di konoha gakuen. Hampir setiap hari dia di panggil ke ruang BP karena berkelahi, ataupun mencoba membolos. Hingga dia berjumpa dengan guru baru, pindahan dari SMA oto gakuen yang mengajar dalam bidang pelajaran kimia. SasuNaru selalu!


**Title: Sensei Kesayanganku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Penulis: NanaToki**

**Genre: Romance (?) **

**Pair: SasuNaru **

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typo(s) miss typo, boys love, gaje.., oneshot pertama  
**

**Pengen selamat? Mending nggak usah baca!**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki naruto, pemuda berusia 17 tahun, kelas 2SMA di konoha gakuen.

Dia adalah pribadi yang energic, semangat, dan tak pernah diam.. tak lupa selalu membuat onar di sekolah. Hampir setiap hari dia di panggil ke ruang BP karena berkelahi, ataupun mencoba membolos.

Hingga dia berjumpa dengan guru baru, pindahan dari SMA oto gakuen yang mengajar dalam bidang pelajaran kimia.

.

Guru muda yang masih berusia 23 tahun, yang diingin dan super pendiam. Wajah yang tampan dengan rambut raven jabrik belakang, mata oniks miliknya yang selalu memancarkan kedinginan, kulit putih yang halus tanpa ada bekas luka sama sekali.

Membuat seluruh siswa di sekolah ini jatuh hati padanya. Namun dia tak pernah menanggapi semua pujian dari siswa-siswi-nya itu.

Hingga suatu hari.. salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa, menyatakan diri bahwa dirinya menyukai sensei itu di depan kelas pada saat jam pertama pelajaran dimulai. Dengan disaksikan beribu pasang mata.

Uzumaki naruto. Ya, tak luput dia juga salah satu orang mengagumi dan mencintai sensei muda itu. Hingga dia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan langsung di hadapan banyak orang.

"sensei, aku menyukaimu"

Hanya itu, kata yang di ucapkan naruto untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Tanpa ada rayuan atau pun gombalan untuk menarik hati sensei muda itu.

Naruto menyerahkan sebuah surat cinta berwarna orange pada sensei nya itu. Yang membuat suasana di sekolah itu ricuh. Beratus-ratus siswa yang tak terima karena kalah cepat dari naruto..

"…"

Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut sensei muda itu. Dia hanya mengambil surat naruto. Dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan yang sangat ramai itu.

Stelah sensei itu sudah dinyatakan pergi dan terlihat semuanya mengerumuni.. ada yang frustasi karena kalah telat, ada marah-marah murka, ada juga yang memberi selamat karena keberanian naruto.

.

"wah.. naru kau berani sekali"

"kau hebat.. lihat saja para penggemar uchiha sensei yang kalah telat darimu"

"wajah mereka kusut benar"

"kau sukses.. semoga diterima"

HEHEHEE~

Semua teman dekat naruto memberi selamat pada naruto yang sudah berani menyatakan cintanya pada uchiha sensei. Sensei muda yang di gandrungi oleh banyak muridnya.

Naruto yang di kerumuni banyak orang hanya tertawa dan salah tingkah.. menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

Dilain tempat. Di sebuah ruangan yang di khususkan untuk para guru pengajar. Seorang sedang memegang sebuah surat kecil berwarna orange.

Uchiha sasuke, nama pemuda itu. Seorang guru baru di konoha gakuen ini.

Dia memainkan surat yang ada ditangannya itu yang setelahnya membuka dan membacanya

**Halo sensei kesayanganku**

**Aku heran padamu yang selalu bersikap dingin dan angkuh itu bisa disukai banyak siswa di SMA ini. apakah mata mereka sudah tidak sehat dan harus mengenakan kaca mata agar bisa melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya. Teme sialan yang sok keren.**

**Jujur saja aku sangat benci padamu.. apalagi ketika kau mengajar di kelasku. Dan selalu menghukumku.**

**Dan maksud diriku mengirim surat ini adalah.. memberitahumu agar kau merubah sikap dinginmu yang menyebalkan itu. Sensei kesayanganku**

**Sampai jumpa**

Jadi.. surat yang di berikan naruto bukanlah surat cinta, melainkan surat yang berisi ejekan. Astaga.. naruto sudah berani-beraninya membangunkan singan yang sedang tidur.

Sasuke yang selesai membaca surat itu, menyeringai dan meremas surat itu. Dia ambil kertas dan bolpoin yang ada dalam tas kerja miliknya. Kemudian dia menuliskan sebuah surat balasan pada pamuda berambut blonde yang sudah memberinya surat 'cinta' itu.

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya.. disinilah sasuke, berjalan menuju kelas 2-ipa untuk mengajar. Memang saat ini adalah waktunya mengajar di jam siang. Beruntungnya dia mengajar di kelas pemuda yang kemarin memberinya surat cinta.

"siang"

"SIAANG!"

Jawab para murid semangat kalau sensei dingin itu yang mengajar.

"buka halaman 74 dan kerjakan lalu kumpulkan"

Ucap sasuke memberi tugas pada para muridnya yang langsung saja menuruti perintah sensei keren nya itu.

Setelah semua sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Sasuke melangkahkah kakinya menuju bangku paling belakang pojok untuk menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada pemuda yang duduk di bangku itu.

"eh?"

Sontak semua mata yang berada di dalam kelas itu menoleh ke tempat sensei keren mereka yang menyerahkan surat balasan pada naruto.

Setelah memberi surat itu pada naruto, sasuke kembali melangkah menuju meja guru dan duduk tenang di kursinya itu.

Sesaat dia melihat pemuda yang berada di belakang pojok itu sedang membuka surat darinya.

Naruto deg-deg-an setengah mencolot membuka surat balasan dari teme itu.

Saat dia membuka surat itu dan

1

2

Dan 3

Kumulai membaca…~ lalala~

**Hey dobe!**

a..apa? baru pembukaan surat dia sudah memanggilku dobe? Benar-benar sensei sialan!

Gerutu naruto sebal dalam hati mendapati pembukaan surat yang tak enak. Kemudian dia melanjutkan untuk membaca surat itu

**Ku kira kau benar-benar akan menyatakan cinta padaku. Ternyata kau malah menghinaku. Kau tahu.. itu membuatku sangat kecewa dobe!**

**Mungkin setelah aku memperbaiki sifat dan sikapku kau akan mencintaiku. Namun tidak adil juga kalau hanya aku yang merubah sifat dan sikap ku. Bagaimana kalau kau juga merubah semua kejelekanmu. Termasuk 'dobe'mu itu! **

**Mungkin aku akan semakin senang menjadi kekasihmu**

**Aku akan menunggumu dobe!**

**Bye~ muaach!**

Auuphaaaaaaaa! Di…dia memberiku kecupan di terakhir surat? Gila… bener-bener gila.. mana mungkin aku akan mencintai sensei dingin seperti es itu. Pede luar biasa sekali dia!

Tanpa sadar wajah naruto memerah sempurna karena membaca isi surat balasan dari senseinya itu.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah naruto memerah hanya tersenyum kecil sambil bersorak dalam hatinya. 'berhasil.. kau piker hanya kau yang bisa mengerjai ku?'

BRAK!

Saat sasuke kembali ke dalam dunia nyatanya.. dia mendapati naruto berada tepat di depannya sedang menggebrak meja. Dari wajahnya bisa dilihat kalau dia sedang marah.. sangat marah!

Namun tiba-tiba ekspresi marah itu hilang saat menyadari bahwa jarak dirinya dan sensei keren itu sangatlah dekat.

Semua siswa yang ada di kelas hanya membeo melihat adegan yang berada di depan mata mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka berpikir kalau sasuke menolak cinta naruto sehingga membuat naruto marah.

"kenapa naru-chan? Kau marah karena aku menolak cintamu?"

Tanya sasuke santai yang sukses membuat seluruh siswa di kelas itu berteriak senang. Horeeeeeeee~

"sialan sekali kau, menjebakku sep- tunggu dulu, kau? Tadi kau memanggilku dobe di surat ini.. dan sekarang kau malah memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel 'chan'? kau belum pernah merasakan bogem mentah ya?"

Naruto bersungut-sungut marah besar terhadap gurunya yang berhasil menjebaknya seperti ini. apalagi dengan panggilan yang diberikan gurunya pada dirinya. Sungguh tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

Saat naruto melayangkan genggamannya pada wajah super tampan sasuke. Ternyata sangan mudah di tangkap oleh sasuke.

Sontak naruto kaget. Kenapa dia bisa dengan cepat menangkap gerakan tanganku yang cepat ini? cih sial.. dia pasti akan macam-macam.

"sepertinya kau harus aku bawa ke ruang BP karena sudah berusaha memukul seorang guru"

Ucap sasuke sambil berdiri dan menyeret naruto yang masih bingung.

.

.

Sesaat setelah sasuke pergi dengan membawa naruto bersamanya. Suasan kelas sangat sunyi.

Krik~ krik~ kri~ kr~

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Semuanya masih membatu dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka semua shock melihat naruto yang akan memukul wajah sasuke. Andai saja tadi sensei tak menangkap tangan naruto dan membiarkan bogem itu mendarat di wajahnya. Mungkin saja semua fansclub uchiha sensei akan membakar naruto hidup-hidup. Karena sudah berani melukai wajah super tampan sensei mereka.

"lagi-lagi dihukun yaa? Dasar"

Ucap salah satu suara di kelas itu dengan malas.. memecahkan kesunyian yang tadi terjadi.

Semua mata memandangnya heran.. kenapa bisa mereka memandang pemuda yang tadi bersuara itu dengan heran?.. yaa mungkin karena dia sudah memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Sehingga membuyarkan lamunan para siswa tentang sensei keren mereka yang akan menghukum naruto habis-habis-an.

.

.

"he…hei.. kemana kau akan membawaku teme? Ruang BP sudah kelewat jauh. Jangan bilang kau tak tahu denah sekolah"

Rancu naruto yang mengingatkan sasuke kalau ruang bp sudah terlewat jauh. Dia terus mencoba melepas genggaman tangan sasuke di pergelangan tangannya yang sangat kuat terus menariknya.

Kalau dilihat dari jalan yang mereka lewati, mereka akan menuju tangga yang terhubung dengan atap sekolah yang tak pernah dikunjungi oleh para siswa.

.

.

"kenapa kau mengajakku kemari"

Greb!

Tiba-tiba saja sasuke yang sudah berhenti membalikkan badan dan langsung memeluk erat siswa yang dia bawa tadi.

Naruto hanya terpaku mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari sensei nya yang terkenal dingin itu.

"eh?"

"aku kalah darimu!..." ucap sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk naruto.

"sejak pertama aku melihatmu. Aku sudah menyukaimu.. kau sangat manis, apalagi dengan sikapmu yang sangat aktif itu."

"se..sensei, kau ngomong apa sih kayak anak kecil aja"

"yaa. Aku adalah anak kecil yang polos. Yang mencintai muridnya sendiri"

"apa maksudmu? Aku nggak ngerti"

"karena kamu sangat berarti bagiku, aku setengah mati menahan diri. Sebenarnya aku tak tahan karena kau sangat manis"

Ucap sasuke memberitahu naruto perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Pemuda yang diberitahu hanya bingung.. mengira ini hanyalah jebakan lagi. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan sasuke namun tenaganya kalah besar dari sasuke.

"makanya jangan memanas-manasiku"

Lanjut sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher naruto yang lebih pendek 16cm dari dirinya itu.

"eh? Kau hanya menjebakku lagi, kan?"

"aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan diriku yang norak seperti ini… aku tak menjebakmu naruto.. isi dari surat tadi memang benar ungkapan isi hatiku yang sudah lama menahan diri agar tidak mencintaimu, muridku sendiri.. namun aku kalah.. aku terlalu menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

Tak ada jawaban dari naruto yang masih terpaku. Apa yang dia rasakan.. dia bingung harus bagaimana. Dia harus menjawab apa.. namun dalam hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat…

Bahagia!

.

.

"aku.. aku juga mencintaimu sensei.. aku.. mengirim surat padamu seperti itu karena aku tak ingin orang yang aku suka di dekati oleh banyak orang. Dan sensei akan berpaling dariku"

AKU MENCINTAIMU SENSEI

Akhirnya dengan kebimbangan hati.. dia bisa merasakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa dia juga mencintai sensei-nya. Dia bahagia!

Naruto pun membalas pelukan sasuke dengan erat. Air mata bahagia tak bisa lagi dia tahan di kedua matanya. Merembes lurus tanpa halangan. Membasahi kemeja sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa bahunya basah oleh air mata kebahagiaan. Hanya tersenyum.. dia pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan naruto. Dia sangat bahagia. Setelah lama menahan perasaannya. Dan dia sudah tak tahan.. sehingga memberanikan diri untuk menyatakannya.. ternyata pemuda blonde itu juga mencintainya.

"aku mencintaimu naruto. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"akuu.. mau jadi kekasihmu.. sensei kesayanganku"

.

.

"hei naruto, kau aneh sekali.. kenapa kau malah kelihatan senang? Padahal baru keruang BP"

Tanya salah satu teman naruto pada naruto yng barusaja masuk kelas kembali diikuti oleh sasuke yang masih mengajar di kelas kekasihnya yang baru saja jadian itu.

"aku.. mendapat hukuman yang sangat menyenangkan"

Jawab naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran lima jari. Dia sangat bahagia.. persaannya sudah tersampaikan dan terbalaskan.

"memangnya apa?"

"itu rahasia"

Sasuke yang melihat naruto tersenyum gembira hanya ikut tersenyum kecil

'dasar dia memang paling bisa membuatku tak tahan'

.

"mulai saat ini aku akan menjagamu naruto. Sebagai kekasihku.. tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi"

Ucap sasuke di depan kelas yang membuat semua heboh!

"tidak"

"sensei jadian sama naruto?"

"tidak mungkin"

"apa yang terjadi"

Bla..bla..bla…

"aku akan setia padamu sensei. Sebagai kekasihku.. aku tak akan pergi dan kau janganlah sekali-kali pergi meninggalkan aku.. sensei kesayanganku"

Jawab naruto sedikit keras untuk menenangkan kericuhan di kelasnya. Setelah semua tenang. Dia melangkah kedepan dan memeluk sasuke erat.

"jangan sekali-kali pergi dariku, atau kau akan menyesal"

Bisik naruto di telinga kekasih sekaligus sensei-nya itu.

"tak akan pernah dobe!"

Jawab sasuke membalas pelukan naruto erat.

Sebentar, naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghadap sasuke

Cup~

Satu kecupan manis penuh cinta mendarat di belahan bibir sasuke. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan naruto yang seenaknya menciumnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus membalas ciuman naruto. Melumatnya! Tak memperdulikan semua orang yang ada di kelas mereka yang sudah pingsan dengan darah mengalir segar dari hidung mereka.

'aku mencintaimu, naruto'

'aku mencintaimu, sensei kesayanganku'

.

.

**End~**

Hai minaaa! Ketemu lagi sama nana? Bosen ya tiap hari ketemu XD

Ini nana hadir dengan kisah oneshot pertama nana!

Bagus nggak? Jelek? Cepet? Alur berantakan? Gk nyambung? Gila deh!

Kalo ada kesamaan dalam cerita.. itu ketidak sengaja-an. Karena ini asli real dari imajinasi nana sendiri.. yang diilhami setelah nana melihat temen nana yang jadian sama pengurus TU sekolahan.

Waktu itu nana sedang di koperasi sekolahan sama temen nana, yang tiba-tiba datang aja pengurus TU itu ngadep kami.. eh ternyata dia langsung aja nembak temen nana.. jadi terinspirasi deh *malahCurhat*

dan pasnya lagi temen nana itu cowo! yang nembak juga cowo! serius deh nana gak bohong. sempet loh nana waktu itu hampir nosebleed. ternyata temen nana mau! sumpah nana gak bohong. untung aja waktu itu di koperasi waktu sepi petugasnya di belakang pula. pas banget kan!

.

Hehehe saya harap mina berkenan **membaca dan me-review**!

.

Oke sampai jumpa *muach*

**RnR Please,~!**

**.**

**NanaToki_**


End file.
